Albus Potter y el legado de la serpiente
by Sir Decrux
Summary: Albus encontrará un objeto que hará cambiar su vida por completo, lo que no sospecha es que ese cambio afectará negativamente a más de uno, y propiciará el regreso de un señor oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Albus Potter y el legado de la serpiente

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

**Resumen:** Albus encontrará un objeto que hará cambiar su vida por completo, lo que no sospecha es que ese cambio afectará negativamente a más de uno, y propiciará el regreso de un señor oscuro.

**Nota:** Saludos! He decidido comenzar una nueva historia, esta vez con Albus Potter de protagonista. Procuraré hacer los primeros capítulos lo mas llevaderos posible, ya que sino la historia acabaría bastante cargada y aburrida en los primeros capítulos, así que seguramente me salte bastantes clases y me olvide un poco de la estructura que siguen los libros de Harry Potter, pero espero que el resultado os guste. Ya tengo pensada toda la historia y la voy a dividir en varios cursos, ya veremos como queda todo jejeje Por cierto, tengo pensado también incluir relaciones entre hombres mas adelante, ya avisare cuando estén cerca para aquel que no quiera seguir leyendo XD

**

* * *

**

**Primer curso:** El brazalete de plata

**Capitulo 1:** Albus llega a Hogwarts

Albus se despidió de sus padres y su hermanita Lily hasta que los perdió de vista al doblar una esquina. Seguidamente cerró la ventanilla y se encaró a su prima Rose que le esperaba para ir a buscar un compartimiento libre. Arrastrando las maletas llegaron al final del tren y solo encontraron un compartimiento prácticamente vacío, pero en él se encontraba aquél chico rubio que vieron en el andén.

- ¿Tu que dices Rose? ¿entramos?

- No nos queda mas remedio... Los demás sitios están ocupados, así que si queremos ir sentados tendremos que entrar aquí.

Así que entraron y saludaron tímidamente al rubio.

- Disculpa, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? Es que los demás compartimientos están llenos – dijo Rose.

- Si claro, adelante.

Colocaron sus maletas en el armariete no sin cierta dificultad, y al fin se sentaron juntos de cara al rubio que ahora miraba por la ventana con aire distraído.

- Bueno... – cortó el hielo Albus, un poco incómodo por el silencio – dime Rose, ¿a qué casa de Hogwarts crees que irás?

- Pues creo que iré a Gryffindor, aunque no me importaría ir a Ravenclaw... Lo que está claro es que a Slytherin no voy a ir. Ya oíste lo que dijo mi padre en el andén...

En ese momento el chico rubio giró la cabeza profiriendo un bufido y miró a Rose con cierto aire de disgusto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué tiene de malo ir a Slytherin?

- Pues que prácticamente todos los magos oscuros se han forjado en esa casa. ¿Te parece poco? – respondió Rose.

- Quizá tengas razón, pero eso no quiere decir que Slytherin sea una mala casa, sino que ha habido algunas personas que han pertenecido a ella y se han malogrado.

Albus pensó que quizá su hermano había exagerado un poco con la reputación que tenía Slytherin, y que lo que acababa de decir ese chico sonaba bastante razonable.

- ¿Así que tu quieres ir a Slytherin? – le preguntó Albus.

- Todo indica que iré. Todos los miembros de mi familia han acabado en ella, y a decir verdad, creo que prefiero salir elegido Slytherin antes que acabar siendo un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff.

Rose abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y seguidamente la abrió un chico de cabello castaño bastante alto y que parecía bastante nervioso.

- Perdonad... ¿Está libre ese asiento? Es que me he entretenido hablando con mi hermano y ahora ya no encuentro ningún sitio...

- Claro, pasa – dijo Albus.

- Gracias – dijo el chico cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Colocó su maleta y seguidamente se sentó. – Me llamo Dustin Robins, ¿y vosotros?

- Yo soy Albus Potter y ella es Rose Weasley.

- Y yo soy Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

Dustin dio la mano a todos aunque se quedó mirando a Albus largo rato y al final se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Tu padre se llama Harry Potter?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo Albus extrañado.

- ¡Wow! Esto si que no me lo esperaba... Tu padre es famosísimo.

- Es cierto Al. Aparece en el último capítulo del libro de Historia de la Magia de este año. – dijo Rose.

- ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? ¡No me digas que te has leído ya todos los libros! – dijo sorprendido Albus.

- Pues claro, no pretenderías que empezara el curso sin saber nada.

- ¿Y qué dicen de él en ese capítulo? – preguntó Albus.

- Pues explican los enfrentamientos entre Tío Harry y Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Desde que era sólo un bebé de tan solo un año, hasta los 17 años, cuando lo derrotó finalmente en Hogwarts.

- ¿De verdad no sabías nada de la historia mas famosa de tu padre? – preguntó Dustin extrañadísimo.

- Pues no, la verdad. Papá nunca nos ha explicado nada de eso ni a James ni a Lily ni a mi.

- Bendita inocencia... – dijo por lo bajo Scorpius, por lo que se ganó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Rose.

En ese momento pasó el carrito de las golosinas, y todos compraron bastantes dulces, excepto Scorpius, que alegó no tener hambre.

Albus, después de comer dos dónuts de calabaza abrió una de las ranas de chocolate que compró, y al mirar que cromo le había salido se sorprendió bastante, ya que ese cromo era el último que le faltaba para completar su colección. Era ni más ni menos que Crispin Cronk, y después de ver la imagen le dio la vuelta para leer la inscripción.

_Crispin Cronk (1795-1872)  
Famoso por mantener esfinges en su traspatio a pesar de los avisos que había recibido del Ministerio de Magia. El Ministerio le dio la última oportunidad, y luego envió a Cronk Azkaban._

Así pasaron las horas y empezó a oscurecer, el paisaje que se veía por la ventana había cambiado muchísimo, ahora solo se veían montañas y bosques y empezaba a llover.

- Chicos, creo que deberíais empezar a poneros el uniforme – dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Albus y a Dustin, ya que ella y Scorpius ya venían de casa con el uniforme puesto.

- Tienes razón, no debe faltar mucho para llegar – dijo Albus, que se levantó junto con Dustin para buscar el uniforme en la maleta.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y se dispusieron a bajar del tren. Nada más poner el pie en el andén, Albus miró por encima de la masa de alumnos para ver si distinguía la gran silueta de Hagrid, ya que su padre le había advertido que iría a buscar a los alumnos de primero para conducirlos hasta el castillo. Al fin lo vio al final de la estación, vestido con un chubasquero que parecía una tienda de campaña y portando un fanal. En ese momento Hagrid llamaba a los alumnos de primero para que lo siguiesen.

- ¡Hagrid! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! – exclamó Albus.

- ¡Hola Al! Menuda noche se avecina... ¡Acabaremos todos pasados por agua! – dijo Hagrid, y al momento se dirigió al resto de los alumnos – ¡Los de primero seguidme para ir al castillo!

Hagrid los condujo hasta la orilla del lago donde les estaban esperando una multitud de barquitas. Al fondo se divisaban las luces que sin duda pertenecían al castillo, a lo que todos hicieron una exclamación de asombro.

- ¡Subid en grupos de cuatro personas! ¡Sólo cuatro por barca! – advirtió Hagrid, mientras señalaba las barcas.

Albus, Rose, Dustin y Scorpius se subieron en una, al tiempo que Hagrid se montaba en una él solito. Al subirse el último alumno las barcas se pusieron en marcha. La lluvia caía con mas fuerza que antes, así que la travesía se les hizo bastante fastidiosa. Navegaron surcando las negras aguas del lago, hasta que entraron en una especie de cueva bajo la montaña y se detuvieron en una especie de embarcador. Calados hasta los huesos, subieron por un pasaje bastante inclinado y salieron al aire libre otra vez, mojándose todavía mas de lo que estaban.

Finalmente subieron las escaleras y entraron en el castillo. Allí les recibió un mago de pelo moreno y algo regordete, era el profesor de botánica Neville, a quien saludaron Rose y Albus.

Hagrid les dejó con Neville y despidiéndose, entró al Gran Comedor.

Neville les condujo hasta una habitación contigua al Gran Comedor y una vez dentro les dijo:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy el profesor Longbottom y en seguida podrán entrar en el Gran Comedor para someterse a la selección de las casas a las que pertenecerán. Hay cuatro y son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Vuestros méritos se recompensarán con puntos a la casa que pertenezcáis, y romper las normas hará que perdáis puntos. Al final de curso la casa que tenga más puntos ganará la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Bien, creo que no me dejo nada por decir. La ceremonia tendrá lugar dentro de unos instantes. Hasta entonces esperad aquí hasta que venga a buscaros.

La espera se les hizo eterna. Dustin preguntó cómo lo hacían para seleccionar a los alumnos, y Rose contestó rápidamente que te tenías que poner el Sombrero Seleccionador, y éste te decía a que casa pertenecerías.

Finalmente, el profesor Longbottom les pasó a recoger y les condujo al Gran Comedor, al que entraron todos en fila bastante avergonzados al ver a los alumnos mayores sentados en sus mesas. Albus miró al techo encantado del que tanto había oído hablar a su hermano y vio que estaba todo lleno de nubarrones negros, al igual que en el exterior.

Finalmente el profesor se detuvo al lado de un taburete que sostenía un gorro bastante viejo. En ese instante todo el comedor se quedó en silencio y el sombrero empezó a cantar una canción que hablaba sobre las cuatro casas y sus fundadores. Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y el profesor Longbottom desenrolló un pergamino con todos los nombres.

- Cuando diga sus nombres deben subir al estrado, sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero. Entonces éste dirá a qué casa pertenecen – dijo, al tiempo que empezaba a leer el pergamino –. ¡Abbott, Kenneth!

Un chico muy bajito y rubio, que parecía muy tímido, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero que le tapó la cabeza por completo.

- ¡Hufflepuff! – exclamó el sombrero.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff resonaron los aplausos, al tiempo que el chico se quitaba el sombrero e iba corriendo a sentarse en su mesa.

- ¡Baddock, Stuart!

- ¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero, y Stuart corrió a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

El profesor Longbottom siguió llamando a los alumnos hasta que llamó a Scorpius.

- ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

- ¡Slytherin! – dijo el sombrero.

Ya quedaba menos.

- ¡Potter, Albus!

Albus se llevó un sobresalto al sentir su nombre, al tiempo que un murmullo general se oyó por el comedor. Se dirigió al taburete, se sentó y se puso el sombrero que le tapó los ojos.

Entonces el sombrero empezó a hablarle a la oreja en voz baja.

- Veamos... no es tan fácil como tu hermano, veo que eres inteligente y buen compañero, veo valor y mucha astucia... qué caso mas complicado.

Albus estaba hecho un lío, ya no sabía que casa prefería. Su padre le había dicho que un gran director fue de Slytherin y Scorpius había acabado allí, pero su prima seguro que acababa en Gryffindor...

- Bien, creo que Slytherin te hará sobresalir por encima de los demás, por lo que considero que harás bien si vas a... ¡Slytherin!

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó mudo, sólo se oyeron unos cuantos aplausos apagados en la mesa de Slytherin. Albus se quitó el sombrero y miró a la mesa de los profesores buscando a Hagrid, y este le miró con cara de no creer lo que estaba viendo. Así que se levantó, y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, dónde se sentó al lado de Scorpius, que le hizo un sitio.

La ceremonia prosiguió hasta que le tocó el turno a Dustin Robins, que acabó en Gryffindor, a Lorcan y Newt Scamander, dos gemelos que acabaron ambos en Ravenclaw, y Rose Weasley que acabó en Gryffindor.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Albus vio que James le miraba con su sonrisilla burlona y movió los labios diciendo un claro: lo sabía.

Albus le giró la cara mirando así a la mesa de profesores de nuevo, al tiempo que la directora se levantaba de su asiento.

- Bienvenidos todos, soy la directora Minerva McGonagall. Antes de comenzar con el banquete querría dejar claros unos puntos. Los alumnos de primero prestad atención, y los alumnos de cursos superiores también convendría que escucharan. En primer lugar, decir que no se puede hacer magia en los pasillos ni se permite el uso de artículos de broma, cuya extensa lista encontrarán en la puerta del despacho del señor Filch. También está totalmente prohibido acceder al bosque al otro lado del campo de Quidditch. Y hablando de Quidditch, las pruebas de selección a los equipos se efectuarán en dos semanas. Aunque he de recordar que los alumnos de primero no pueden presentarse a dichas pruebas.

- Bien – continuó la directora –, dicho esto considero que puede empezar el banquete, que aproveche.

Dicho esto, los platos vacíos se llenaron por arte de magia de comida, dejando lugar a un magnífico banquete. Albus se sirvió de todo un poco y bebió zumo de calabaza.

En ese momento atravesó la mesa flotando un fantasma bastante siniestro que arrastraba unas cadenas con aire taciturno.

- Oye Scorpius, ¿sabes quién es ese fantasma?

- Claro, mi padre me lo dijo. Es el fantasma representante de Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario.

- ¿Y por qué le llaman así?

- ¿Ves esas manchas mas claras que tiene en su pecho? Dicen que son de sangre.

Así siguieron hablando hasta que el banquete finalizó y la directora se volvió a levantar.

- Bien, ahora que ya han acabado deberán salir del comedor siguiendo a los prefectos hasta sus respectivas residencias, allí se les comunicaran las contraseñas y todo lo demás. Buenas noches.

Seguidamente todos se levantaron, al tiempo que los prefectos llamaban a los alumnos de primero para que los siguieran. Albus se despidió a lo lejos de Rose y Dustin mientras el prefecto de Slytherin les conducía hacia las mazmorras. Descendieron las escaleras y fueron pasando por varios pasadizos bastante enrevesados. Albus empezó a temer perderse algún día por ese verdadero laberinto y no saber encontrar la residencia, hasta que al fin llegaron a un trecho de muro descubierto y repleto de humedad. Allí se detuvo el prefecto y dijo: la contraseña es _Astuto Salazar_ ¡recordadla bien!

Acto seguido se abrió una puerta disimulada en la pared, dejando paso a una sala bastante amplia. Había lámparas que colgaban del techo que lo iluminaban todo con una luz verdosa, en una pared había una gran chimenea y a su alrededor multitud de sillones de estilo bastante barroco. En la pared opuesta a la chimenea había dos puertas que, según lo que el prefecto les explicó, conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos y las chicas.

Albus se dirigió junto a Scorpius y los demás chicos a los dormitorios, así que abrieron la puerta y caminaron por un pasillo lleno de puertas con el nombre de un par de alumnos cada una, hasta que al final llegaron a una con los nombres de Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter. Albus se alivió al ver que no dormiría con un completo desconocido, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró en un dormitorio con baño propio al fondo y dos camas con baldaquín, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha. Pudieron ver que su equipaje ya se encontraba a los pies de sus respectivas camas y se pusieron el pijama.

Albus, nada mas tumbarse en su confortable cama, se durmió al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Albus Potter y el legado de la serpiente

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

Resumen: Albus encontrará un objeto que hará cambiar su vida por completo, lo que no sospecha es que ese cambio afectará negativamente a más de uno, y propiciará el regreso de un señor oscuro.

Nota: Saludos! He decidido comenzar una nueva historia, esta vez con Albus Potter de protagonista. Procuraré hacer los primeros capítulos lo mas llevaderos posible, ya que sino la historia acabaría bastante cargada y aburrida en los primeros capítulos, así que seguramente me salte bastantes clases y me olvide un poco de la estructura que siguen los libros de Harry Potter, pero espero que el resultado os guste. Ya tengo pensada toda la historia y la voy a dividir en varios cursos, ya veremos como queda todo jejeje Por cierto, tengo pensado también incluir relaciones entre hombres mas adelante, ya avisare cuando estén cerca para aquel que no quiera seguir leyendo XD

* * *

.

**Primer curso: El brazalete de plata**

**Capítulo 2: La capa**

.

A la mañana siguiente, Albus se despertó al oír los ruidos que hacía Scorpius revolviendo su baúl.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Estoy preparando la mochila y no encuentro mi pluma favorita, seguro que se ha caído al fondo del baúl... ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Scorpius alzando una pluma muy elegante de color negro.

- Me parece que yo haré lo mismo – y dicho esto se levantó y abrió su baúl para vestirse, pero al sacar el uniforme algo cayó al suelo.

Albus se agachó para recogerlo y vio que era el cromo que le salió en el tren, el último que le faltaba para completar la colección. Había olvidado que se lo guardó en el bolsillo del uniforme cuando se cambió de ropa en el tren. Así que rebuscó un poco en su baúl y sacó un pequeño cuaderno, que era un álbum donde guardaba todos sus cromos. Abrió la página respectiva y colocó el cromo en el único hueco que quedaba, el correspondiente a Crispin Cronk.

Acabado esto, guardó el álbum de nuevo en el baúl y se dirigió con el uniforme al baño para ducharse y vestirse.

Una vez aseado y vestido, preparó la mochila lo más rápido que pudo, ya que vio que Scorpius le esperaba para ir a desayunar, y una vez listo salieron los dos de la sala común y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Madre mía... suerte que me has esperado, porque yo seguro que me hubiese perdido entre tantos pasadizos. Éstas mazmorras son de lo mas complicadas.

- No son tan difíciles, en realidad parece un recorrido complicado pero solo hay un camino. En dos días te lo conocerás como la palma de tu mano – dijo Scorpius en tono tranquilizador.

Así llegaron al Gran Comedor justo cuando los Jefes de las Casas empezaban a repartir los horarios por las mesas.

Albus vio que Rose y Dustin le saludaban desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y Scorpius y él les devolvieron el saludo mientras se dirigían a su mesa. Una vez sentados observó al profesor que repartía los horarios de Slytherin. Era un hombre bastante viejo y regordete, con un bigote blanco de morsa.

- Oye Scorpius, ¿sabes quién es ese profesor?

- Es el profesor Slughorn e imparte pociones. Mi padre me ha hablado de él y ya me ha advertido que le gusta rodearse de alumnos, digamos... "prometedores" – dijo Scorpius como si fuese algo desagradable.

- Vaya, pues en mi hermano no creo que se haya fijado – rió Albus –, ya que es más bien un bromista que otra cosa.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Nada mas y nada menos que el segundo hijo del célebre Harry Potter! – dijo el profesor Slughorn que se le había acercado por detrás.

- Buenos días profesor – dijo Albus algo sonrojado.

- Eres la viva imagen de tu padre... ¡Incluso has sacado los ojos de tu abuela Lily! – dijo el profesor como si estuviese actuando en una obra de teatro – Toma chico, aquí tienes tu horario. ¡Espero que vaya bien el primer día de clase!

Y dicho esto, se puso al lado de Scorpius y le entregó su horario sin decir nada y continuó con su labor.

- Pues parece que ya le has caído en gracia – dijo Scorpius con tono burleta aunque se le notaba algo fastidiado.

- Ay Merlín, espero que no sea así... No soporto llamar la atención.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más incidentes hasta que llegaron las lechuzas. Una nube de lechuzas de todos los colores inundó el Gran Comedor y un gran búho pardo fue a posarse delante de Scorpius, quien recogió el diario _El Profeta_ y introdujo un knut en la bolsita que traía el búho en la pata.

Albus reconoció a la lechuza gris de su padre que le traía una carta. La abrió impaciente y decía así:

_Querido Albus,_

_¿Cómo os ha ido la selección a ti y a Rose? ¿Os ha gustado Hogwarts?_

_Espero que vaya muy bien el primer día de clase y contestes la carta a lechuza seguida. Aprovecho para recordarte que el viernes Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el te en su cabaña (vigila con sus pastelillos). _

_Pórtate bien y no te metas en líos como tu hermano. _

_De parte de tus padres y Lily, que ya te echan de menos._

_Besos, _

Papá

Albus giró la carta y empezó a escribir su respuesta detrás.

_Queridos papá y mamá,_

_Estoy muy emocionado con el inicio de curso, aunque la verdad es que me ha sorprendido bastante la selección. Rose está en Gryffindor, como era de esperar, ¡pero yo he acabado en Slytherin! Parece que James tenía razón a fin de cuentas._

_Dadle un beso de mi parte a Lily._

_Espero vuestra respuesta._

_Atentamente, _

_Albus_

Hecho esto, la enrolló y se la dio a la lechuza, que alzó el vuelo al instante.

- Deberíamos ir a clase, al parecer tenemos Encantamientos y luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Así que se dirigieron a clase. La primera hora fue bastante entretenida, ya que la profesora Bones (una bruja de unos treinta y pocos años, que llevaba gafas y su melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta) les explicó el temario del curso y dijo que ya empezarían el próximo día con la primera lección. En cambio la segunda hora se les pasó muy lenta porque el profesor Nott (un hombre de también treinta y tantos, moreno y con el entrecejo permanentemente fruncido) no estaba dispuesto a perder una valiosa hora de clase con explicaciones de temario, así que empezaron directamente el estudio de los maleficios básicos. Se notaba que ese profesor era bastante estricto, por lo que en clase reinaba el mas absoluto silencio.

Después de comer asistieron a clase de Herbología con el profesor Longbottom, la cual compartían con los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Al acabar el día estaban cargados de tareas de Defensa y Herbología, aunque la de Defensa decidieron dejarla para más adelante, ya que el próximo día en que les tocaba era el jueves.

Después de cenar, Albus y Scorpius se dirigieron a la sala común y allí se estuvieron hasta tarde escribiendo un palmo del pergamino sobre cómo distinguir el Lazo del Diablo de la Flor voladora.

- Yo creo que es suficiente... ya he llegado al palmo aunque he tenido que estirar alguna que otra explicación... – dijo Albus contemplando su redacción más bien mediocre.

- No importa, si seguro que no se fija. Yo también he acabado, así que ya podemos ir a la cama – concluyó Scorpius, al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse al dormitorio.

Al día siguiente Albus recibió una lechuza durante el desayuno en la que su padre le tranquilizaba diciéndole lo mismo que le explicó en el andén 9 y ¾ y que no se preocupara, que seguro que haría grandes amigos y además le previno del profesor Slughorn, que seguramente procuraría unirlo a su selecto club Slug, ya que le gustaba cazar talentos.

Poco a poco Albus se fue adaptando a la vida de Hogwarts. Fue aprendiendo pasadizos secretos que le permitían llegar mas rápido a las clases y a eludir a el molesto Peeves y al aún más molesto celador Filch, con su gata la Señora Norris. También descubrió que odiaba las clases de transformaciones, con la insufrible profesora Violeta Velvet; era peor explicando que el profesor Binns, ya que no solo era muy monótona, sino que sería más fácil aprender directamente del libro que no a través de sus explicaciones.

En las clases de Pociones el profesor Slughorn no le quitaba los ojos de encima luciendo una sonrisilla de satisfacción debajo de su blanco bigote de morsa, como si estuviese contemplando un cuadro que hubiese adquirido en una subasta.

Así pasaron las semanas hasta que llegó la noche de Halloween y se celebró un gran banquete en el Gran Comedor, decorado con grandes calabazas flotantes y murciélagos que iban revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.

- Ei Albus, ¿qué te parecería que ahora, en vez de volver a la Sala Común, explorásemos un poco el castillo? – le dijo Scorpius poco antes de finalizar el banquete.

- Pues no se... ¿qué pasará si nos pillan? Piensa que tenemos terminantemente prohibido pasearnos por el castillo de noche.

- Venga hombre, iremos con cuidado... Además, no saldremos de las mazmorras ¡y allí es casi imposible que nos crucemos con algún profesor!

- ¿Vais a saltaros el toque de queda? – Les preguntó Stuart Baddock, que se sentaba al lado de Albus y, al parecer, había estado escuchando con atención – ¡pues yo voy con vosotros! – dijo entusiasmado.

En aquél momento una chica de segundo curso que tenían delante llamada Mafalda Davis le susurró algo al oído de su compañera Zamira Bullstrode y ambas les miraron de mala manera, aunque ninguno de los tres chicos se dio cuenta.

Al final entre Scorpius y Stuart lograron convencer a Al, y en el momento de dirigirse a la Sala Común se desviaron por un pasadizo desierto y se metieron en una mazmorra vacía. Allí esperaron unos minutos a que entrasen los alumnos de Slytherin en la Sala Común y salieron cuando pensaron que ya no habría nadie en los pasillos. Fueron curioseando durante una hora las diferentes mazmorras que se iban encontrando, y aunque la mayoría estaban vacías (las únicas mazmorras que se utilizaban en todo Hogwarts eran la Sala Común de Slytherin, la clase de pociones y el almacén de productos de pociones. Todas las demás estaban en desuso o se utilizaban como simples armarios de trastos viejos), algunas tenían cosas muy curiosas.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Aquí hay un montón de instrumentos de tortura! – exclamó Stuart después de abrir la quinta mazmorra que exploraban – seguro que Filch viene aquí de vez en cuando para darles brillo y adorarlos – dijo él provocandoles grandes carcajadas y imaginando la escena con un Filch esperanzado porque McGonagall reimplantase los castigos corporales.

En otra mazmorra encontraron un montón de muebles rotos y pizarras desgastadas, y en otra vieron un montón de jaulas y acuarios apilados en la pared del fondo. Se sorprendieron de ver la cantidad de pasillos y mazmorras que se extendían en las entrañas de Hogwarts, y que se mantenían en desuso.

- Escuchad, creo que deberíamos volver ya... son las 12 y empiezo a tener bastante sueño – dijo Albus, intentando convencer a los otros.

- Sí, yo también estoy bastante cansado – dijo Scorpius – será mejor que volvamos y ya continuaremos explorando otro día.

Y así volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la pared que era la entrada de la Sala Común, pero antes de poder decir la contraseña se abrió la pared y de la obertura salió el profesor Slughorn. No hace falta decir que a los tres chicos se les heló la sangre en las venas.

El profesor les condujo en silencio hasta su despacho y allí les echó la bronca bastante enfadado por haber roto las normas. Les quitó 15 puntos a Slytherin por cabeza, y les indicó que se había enterado de su salida nocturna porque un par de alumnas se lo comunicaron.

- Veréis chicos, si no fuese por ese detalle seguramente no os castigaría, pero dado este caso me veo en la obligación de hacerlo, ya que si no daría un mal ejemplo a los demás alumnos – les dijo el profesor con una mirada de complicidad y un tono mas relajado – yo también he sido joven y he experimentado curiosidad por explorar el castillo. Aún con todo, quedarán los tres castigados durante una semana a limpiar los calderos de pociones, y además avisaré a sus respectivas familias de lo ocurrido. Ahora váyanse de una vez a la cama y que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ésta noche – sentenció tajante.

A los dos días Albus recibió en el desayuno un vociferador, y la voz de su madre tronó por todo el Gran Comedor:

- ¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a pasearte de noche por el castillo? De James nos lo podíamos esperar, ¿pero de ti? ¿Tu padre y yo estamos muy decepcionados y como vuelvas a pasarte un pelo de la ralla yo misma iré a sacarte del castillo a rastras!

A Albus se le fueron todos los colores, al tiempo que el vociferador se acababa y se consumía en llamas y todo el Gran Comedor estallaba en risas.

- Piensa que podría haber sido peor... – intentó consolarlo Stuart – y por lo menos ha acabado pronto.

El invierno llegó a Hogwarts y Albus fue a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa con la familia.

Tal y como esperaba, James no paraba cada día de hacerle la puñeta, y Lily le iba siempre detrás, interrogándolo sobre la escuela, ya que estaba ansiosa por ir.

Unos días antes de Navidad Harry dijo que irían él y Ginny al callejón Diagon para comprar los regalos de Navidad. Albus pidió si podía ir también, ya que quería comprarle un regalo para sus hermanos y también para Scorpius, ya que no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo. El que más le costó fue el de Scorpius. ¿Qué regalarle a alguien que parece que lo tiene todo? Al final, después de mucho mirar por las tiendas, se decidió por un kit de fuegos artificiales Weasley que le pareció muy divertido.

El día de Navidad se despertó con los gritos de Lily, que bajaba las escaleras corriendo y gritando: ¡regalos! Así que se levantó, se puso las gafas y bajó las escaleras. Debajo del árbol de Navidad había un montón de regalos, y Albus seleccionó los suyos. Rose le regaló un libro de hechizos básicos: _Hechizos y sortilegios que todo mago debe conocer_, por Sevanna Capella. Lily le regaló un marco de fotos hecho por ella con una foto suya y de Albus (se le humedecieron los ojos con este regalo, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para que su hermano no se burlase de él), el regalo de James era un surtido de artículos de broma, el de Hagrid una caja de pastelillos que ni se atrevió a probar, su abuela le regaló el jersey tradicional con la letra A y de color verde, y el regalo de Scorpius era un juego de fichas preciosas de ajedrez mágico, ya que se aficionaron bastante a jugar en la sala común en las últimas semanas.

Se extrañó de no ver el regalo de su padre entre todos, pero cuando subió a su habitación encontró un pequeño paquete sobre su cama con una nota. La abrió y ponía:

_Si vuelves a meterte en líos, por lo menos hazlo bien._

_Tu padre._

Abrió corriendo el paquete y se encontró con una tela muy larga y fluida, casi se le escurría por los dedos al sostenerla. Enseguida supo que se trataba de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, que en ocasiones se llevaba al trabajo. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y al girarse solo le dio tiempo a ver una pierna de su hermano desapareciendo por la puerta, el cual empezó a bajar corriendo las escaleras en busca de su padre. En seguida empezaron los gritos.

- ¡Papá! ¡No es justo! ¡Llevo años pidiéndote esa capa y ahora se la regalas a Albus sin más!

- No te quejes. Por si no lo sabes, hice la vista gorda cuando te metiste en mi despacho el año pasado y te llevaste el mapa del merodeador. Yo veo justo que Albus tenga la capa si tu tienes el mapa.

Albus bajó entonces las escaleras y se unió a la conversación.

- Papá, ¿seguro que no la vas a necesitar más en el trabajo?

- ¡Eso! No puedes dársela porque la necesitas en el trabajo – puntuó James, aún rabioso por el regalo.

- No te preocupes hijo, sé defenderme bien con el hechizo mimético, de modo que la capa es tuya. Si queréis podéis compartirla, al igual que el mapa, aunque no estoy seguro que James quiera desprenderse de ese pergamino tan interesante – dijo riendo por lo bajo.

- Ni hablar, el mapa es mío. Que se quede esa capa, que no creo que le vaya a resultar de mucha ayuda si Filch le oye las pisadas. Yo por lo menos puedo evitar los pasillos por donde va a pasar – dijo James intentando justificarse. Y dicho ésto, se fue a su habitación enfurruñado.

Albus se durmió esa noche pensando en las cosas interesantes que podría hacer con esa capa. Sin duda era el mejor regalo que pudiera esperar recibir.

* * *

.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, pero veamos si encuentro la inspiración para seguir jeje

En el siguiente capítulo empezará la acción y tal, no adelanto acontecimientos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Albus Potter y el legado de la serpiente

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

**Resumen**: Albus encontrará un objeto que hará cambiar su vida por completo, lo que no sospecha es que ese cambio afectará negativamente a más de uno, y propiciará el regreso de un señor oscuro.

**Nota**: Saludos! He decidido comenzar una nueva historia, esta vez con Albus Potter de protagonista. Procuraré hacer los primeros capítulos lo mas llevaderos posible, ya que sino la historia acabaría bastante cargada y aburrida en los primeros capítulos, así que seguramente me salte bastantes clases y me olvide un poco de la estructura que siguen los libros de Harry Potter, pero espero que el resultado os guste. Ya tengo pensada toda la historia y la voy a dividir en varios cursos, ya veremos como queda todo jejeje Por cierto, tengo pensado también incluir relaciones entre hombres mas adelante, ya avisare cuando estén cerca para aquel que no quiera seguir leyendo XD

* * *

**Primer curso**: El brazalete de plata

**Capítulo 3: El brazalete**

A medida que iba avanzando el curso, Albus intentaba esforzarse todo lo que podía, pero no dejaba de ser mediocre. Lo cierto era que le fastidiaba bastante que Scorpius le superara en todas las clases.

Por todo ello, Abus empezó a coger la costumbre de pasar las horas libres que tenía en la biblioteca junto con su prima Rose, la cual le ayudaba a entender mejor las lecciones. La materia que más problemas le daba era Defensa, ya que el profesor Nott le llamaba la atención continuamente por sus tareas. De vez en cuando Rose y él solicitaban una aula vacía para poder practicar los hechizos defensivos y encantamientos que necesitaba reforzar. Además, gracias a Rose que le espoleaba a estudiar hechizos que ni siquiera les enseñaban en clase y algunos de segundo curso, fue aprendiendo algunos muy útiles, como el _petrificus totalus_, el _alohomora_, el _lumos maxima_, incluso un hechizo que le hizo pensar en el profesor Longbottom, _radicis accescat,_ que hacía crecer las raíces de las plantas. Llegaron incluso a intentar el encantamiento de escudo _proteg_o, aunque no llegaron a desviar más que hechizos básicos.

Cualquiera diría que era un alumno muy aplicado y que se dedicaba completamente a los estudios, pero sólo Scorpius sabía bien que a parte también era bastante aventurero. Ambos siguieron explorando el castillo de vez en cuando, siempre por la noche, gracias a la flamante capa de invisibilidad. No volvieron a incluir a Stuart en esas escapadas nocturnas, ya que la capa no los tapaba del todo si iban tres bajo ella.

Hasta que llegaron los exámenes finales.

Albus no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy cansado por haber estado estudiando todo el día para el examen de transformaciones del día siguiente, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía cerrar ojo.

Miró a Scorpius en su cama, que parecía dormir a pierna suelta. Parecía mentira que al principio no quisiera ir a Slytherin. Se preguntó si en cualquier otra casa hubiese hecho un amigo tan bueno como él. Se levantó de la cama decidido a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco. Se vistió, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y salió hacia la sala común desierta. Era una suerte que no se hubiese quedado nadie a estudiar hasta tarde, ya que así nadie se sorprendería al ver abrirse sola la entrada a la sala.

Decidió que daría un paseo nocturno por las mazmorras. Ahora ya se las conocía muy bien, después de tantos meses de recorridos con Scorpius.

- ¡_Lumos_! – dijo Albus una vez se internó en un pasadizo con antorchas apagadas.

Allí ya no había peligro de encontrarse con Filch o algún prefecto, pero no se arriesgó a quitarse la capa.

Siguió andando y andando hasta que llegó a una mazmorra con la puerta entreabierta.

- Que raro... la última vez que pasé por aquí no había ninguna abierta, y nosotros siempre las cerramos una vez visitadas... – pensó Albus extrañado.

Se decidió a echar un vistazo, aunque por precaución de que dentro estuviera Filch buscando algo, apagó la varita.

Abrió un poco la puerta y vio que no había ninguna luz en el interior. Esperó unos segundos por si se oía algún ruido pero reinaba el silencio, únicamente quebrado por su respiración. Así que se decidió a encender de nuevo la varita y entrar a mirar.

Lo que vio no le resultó extraño. Era la misma mazmorra que visitó haría un par de semanas con Scorpius, con un par de mesas viejas y plagadas de carcoma con frascos de pociones sucios y vacíos, con un espejo roto al fondo y un armario en una esquina, solo que en esta ocasión el armario estaba abierto de par en par. Se acercó más a mirar y sin querer le dio con el pié a una pata de la mesa. Ésta se rompió como si fuese de galleta y como acto reflejo aguantó el pico de la mesa con ambas manos para evitar que cayeran los frascos vacíos que tenía encima. Al hacer eso, se le resbaló la varita de la mano y cayó al suelo, donde rodó hasta meterse debajo del armario, todavía iluminando.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte y alegrándose en parte por que no se hubiese acabado el _lumos _por perder el contacto con la varita, aguantó la mesa con una pierna y la arrastró como pudo hasta apoyar el pico sin pata contra la pared. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el sonido infernal que se formó al arrastrar la mesa no llegase a oídos de otra persona.

Hecho ésto, se agachó e intentó coger la varita de debajo del armario, pero no podía. El hueco debajo del armario era demasiado bajo y no le permitía meter más que la mano. Así que decidió arrastrar el armario hasta que pudiese coger la varita por la parte de atrás.

- Mierda, otra vez a hacer ruido... como atraiga a Peeves la habré hecho buena.

En efecto, a parte de pesado, chirrió a más no poder. Sudando la gota gorda y profiriendo maldiciones, consiguió apartarlo lo suficiente. Miró la parte de atrás del armario buscando su varita y lo que vio le dejó sin aire.

- ¡Mi varita! – dijo en alto, olvidando por completo que no debía llamar la atención. Se agachó para verla mejor.

No, no estaba rota como se pensaba. Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? Solo estaba la mitad de la varita. La cogió y la estiró hacia sí, esperando que presentase resistencia, y por poco no se cae de espaldas. Tenía la varita íntegra en sus manos. ¿Por qué solo había media varita cuando estaba en el suelo? Tocó la pared y no encontró nada. ¡Era una simple ilusión! ¿Una pared que no es pared detrás de ese armario?

Sin pensarlo, metió la cabeza y la varita para iluminar, y vio que era un pasadizo muy bajo. Únicamente podría entrar encorvado o de rodillas. Así que entró para explorarlo, y al girarse para ver si se veía la habitación, solo vio una pared de piedras. Todavía sin creer su hallazgo, siguió avanzando por ese pasillo que parecía no tener fin lo que le parecieron horas, pero estaba seguro que no llevaba allí más que 15 minutos.

Al rato se dio cuenta de algo: el pasillo se iba haciendo cada vez más angosto. Parecía que solo un elfo doméstico pudiese pasar sin problemas por allí, y él mismo, que destacaba por tener un cuerpo bastante pequeño para su edad, ya empezaba a tener problemas incluso para avanzar a cuatro patas.

Cuando ya se estaba planteando si volver, topó con una pared. No se lo podía creer. ¡Ese pasillo tan largo, no tenía fondo!

- No puede ser... ¿He perdido toda la noche en ésto? Será mejor que me marche e intente dormir lo que queda de noche, sino mañana tendré problemas con el examen – dijo para sí Albus, mientras empezaba a ir hacia atrás, pero... – no... no, no, no, ¡no!

Se había quedado atascado. Empezaron a pasar por su cabeza imágenes de su cadáver atrapado en un túnel, muerto por inanición y perdido para siempre, ya que dudaba que alguien llegase a encontrar ese pasillo y menos aún llegar tan lejos como él llegó. Qué estúpido era. Si hubiese podido levantar la vista en los últimos metros (el bajo techo le impedía hacerlo) habría visto el final del túnel y nada de ésto habría pasado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Decidió tranquilizarse un poco. Analizar la situación. Quizá si conseguía echar esa pared abajo tendría alguna opción... Aunque con eso le vinieron imágenes de derrumbamiento a la mente, así que desechó la idea de momento. Tocó la pared por todas partes por si también era una ilusión, pero ésta era completamente sólida. Lo intentó todo, incluso el hechizo _Alohomora,_ pero como esperaba, no funcionó.

Al final, casi rendido volvió a repasar todos los resquicios de la pared con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero lo único que encontró fue una pequeña muesca en la esquina inferior derecha de la pared, y un poco de polvo de roca en el suelo, justo debajo de esa muesca. Quizá no significaba nada, pero no pensaba dejar de probar nada si eso le sacaba de allí. Metió la varita en esa muesca y sucedió. La pared se movió hacia la izquierda, como si de una puerta corredera se tratase, y vio ante él una gran sala vacía, al parecer. Dejó la varita en el suelo, dentro de la sala, y se agarró a ambos lados de la desembocadura del pasillo. Con todas sus fuerzas consiguió desencajarse de él y entró en la sala.

No era más que una cámara cuadrada de unos cuatro o cinco metros cuadrados, con columnas sosteniendo bóvedas a mucha altura y muy resquebrajadas, con largas raíces colgando. Ésto le dio a pensar que se encontraba bajo el jardín o bajo el bosque prohibido. En la pared del fondo a unos seis metros de altura pudo ver una especie de hornacina. Era lo único irregular es ésa sala y le llamó mucho la atención. Pero la altura era prohibitiva, y no tenía manera de subir. Se estrujó el cerebro intentando pensar en qué hacer, incluso se planteó si volver atrás y traer una escoba, pero al volver a ver las raíces se le ocurrió algo mejor.

- ¡_Radicis accescat_! – dijo apuntando a las raíces más cercanas a la hornacina. Éstas empezaron a crecer a lo ancho y a lo largo, hasta el punto en que quedaron a un metro del suelo.

Albus comprobó la resistencia de esas raíces propinándoles un par de tirones, y cuando se aseguró que no había peligro de rotura trepó por ellas. Al principio con bastante dificultad, ya que no era demasiado deportista por naturaleza, pero poco a poco se fue acercando a la hornacina, hasta que consiguió poner la cabeza a la altura de ésta. Dentro había algo plateado. Alargó la mano derecha mientras se sujetaba a la raíz con la otra y las piernas, y sintió un cosquilleo al meterla en la hornacina, como si hubiese atravesado una película de agua. En cuanto tocó el objeto, lo agarró y empezó a descender por la raíz. El último metro resbaló un poco y se le quemó la mano por la fricción.

Una vez en el suelo, pudo observar bien lo que había cogido. Era un brazalete plateado, en forma de una serpiente que se mordía la cola. Era muy bonito, pero se preguntó porqué tanta parafernalia para guardar un simple brazalete. Se lo puso y se decidió a volver por donde había venido.

Ésta vez, entró en el pasadizo arrastrándose, para evitar así quedarse atascado de nuevo, y cuando hubo recorrido unos tres metros, se volvió al escuchar un ruido. La pared se estaba colocando en su sitio.

Cuando llegó a la mazmorra con el armario se dio cuenta que ya eran las tres de la madrugada, así que volvió a poner en su lugar al armario (volviendo a provocar el ruido infernal), y salió corriendo de la mazmorra con la capa puesta, deshaciendo el camino hacia la sala común.

Al final logró entrar en el dormitorio sin haberse encontrado con ningún contratiempo, lo que lo alivió de sobremanera, se puso el pijama y por fin cayó rendido al sueño.

- Albus, despierta de una vez – dijo Scorpius al tiempo que le daba golpecitos en el hombro – ¡vamos a llegar tarde al examen!

-¿Mmmh? – Albus se notaba la boca muy pastosa y le costaba abrir los ojos, aún así hizo el esfuerzo y se sentó en la cama, intentando despejarse.

- Vamos hombre, que no nos va a dar tiempo ni a desayunar – insistió Scorpius, impaciente.

- Está bien, me visto en un segundo y en seguida me pongo en camino, no me esperes si quieres.

- No, tranquilo. Nada mas faltaría que te dejaras caer sobre la almohada y volvieses a dormirte – adujo Scorpius –. Me esperaré a que te vistas.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama.

- ¿Y ese brazalete? ¿Desde cuando lo tienes? – preguntó Scorpius al verlo bailando en su muñeca.

- Ah, nada, fue un regalo de navidad, lo tenía en el baúl guardado – mintió Albus.

- Pues es muy elegante, aunque te quede un poco grande aún... – dijo Scorpius mientras Albus se ponía el uniforme – ¿De verdad que vas a ir así? ¿Te ha prestado esa ropa un elfo doméstico o qué?

- ¿Eh? – Albus observó sus ropas, tan polvorientas que ya no parecían negras, sino marrones grisáceas – Vaya, se me habrán escurrido debajo de la cama o algo así... Me pondré el uniforme de repuesto.

- No hay tiempo – dijo Scorpius sacando la varita – ¡_Tergeo_! – El polvo se volatilizó instantáneamente – Ya está, es un hechizo de limpieza que me enseñó mi madre. Te puede sacar de muchos apuros de última hora – dijo con un ademán de sonrisa – Vamos.

A las pocas semanas finalizó el curso, obteniendo Gryffindor la copa de las casas y quedando Slytherin en segundo lugar, seguido por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Era de esperar, estando Rose en Gryffindor.

El viaje de vuelta a Londres se les hizo muy corto, hasta que al fin se reencontró con sus padres. Al despedirse de Scorpius vio como su padre le hacía una mirada extraña al padre de Scorpius, pero no le dio importancia.

- Nos veremos el curso que viene Scorpius, escríbeme, y si algún día te animas, estás invitado a mi casa.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, y lo mismo digo. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones Al – se despidió Scorpius con esa sonrisa tan suya.

Era curioso lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en Hogwarts, más de lo que se esperaba al principio. Había vivido aventuras y se había encontrado con un pequeño tesoro. Esperaba que el próximo curso también le brindara nuevas emociones.


End file.
